3 year old Bella Crying Over Justin Bieber
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is adopted by the Cullen's and one day, a Justin Bieber music video comes on. Follow what happens in this strange event. Based off video from youtube. Video on profile. Rated K!


**Okay, so today I found this hilarious video of a 3-year-old crying over Justin Bieber and I am going to make a one shot out of the video.**

_**Chapter 1: 3 year old Crying Over Justin Bieber**_

_And I was like, Baby, baby, baby oh!_

_Like baby, baby, baby no!_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh!_

_Thought you'd always be mine._

_Baby, baby, baby, oh!_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no!_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh!_

_Thought you'd always be mine._

**EPOV**

My family and are were on a long needed hunt when everything we had known and our lives changed. It came in one simple, tiny form. A three year old girl named Bella.

I had come across her laying on the ground, dirty and crying. She said her mommy and daddy had left her here because they didn't like her, they told her that. I felt so…_bad_ for her. My family and I decided to adopt the angel that is Bella. Turns out, she is a piece of work.

_Bella, the family and I were watching some mundane television show on nickelodeon, when suddenly, a hit new artist who looks and sounds like a girl came on the screen. Justin Bieber is his name I think._

_Bella suddenly burst into tears as his face came upon the screen. She ran to her room after a moment. We looked at each other and quickly went up to her room, hearing her sobs through the door and downstairs. Alice brought a camera. She just smiled sweetly and said it would be funny._

_I knocked on Bella's door. She sniffled._

"_Come in," she sobbed. We did. Esme and Rosalie curled Bella into their sides as she continued to sob. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I sat in front of her and Alice taped the whole thing._

"_Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" Esme asked sweetly._

"_Because." She whispered._

"_Because why?" Rosalie asked._

"_Because I love Justin Bieber." She cried._

"_You're crying because you love Justin Bieber?" Emmett asked bewildered._

"_Yes, that's why I ran in my room!" She cried. I chuckled._

"_You ran in your room and cried because you love him?" Jasper asked. She nodded. "Does that make you sad?" he asked. She cried._

"_Yes," she cried. Alice giggled._

_Why-" I asked but she cut me off._

"_It's because I don't get to see him all day." She cried tearfully. My heart tugged slightly._

"_Because you don't get to see him all day?" Carlisle said shocked._

"_Yeah!" She said._

"_Why do you love Justin Bieber?" I asked. Her response made us all nearly die of laughter._

"_Because I know he loves me back!" She said._

"_Because you know he loves you back?" Alice said._

"_Yeah!" She cried._

"_Honey?" Esme asked._

"_What, mommy?" She asked._

"_We don't have to cry because we love Justin Bieber." She immediately objected._

"_Yes we do, Sometimes!" She sobbed._

"_Well what makes you cry?" Rosalie asked._

"_Justin Bieber always makes me cry with his songs." She cried._

"_He always makes you cry with his songs?" Emmett chuckled._

"_Yes!" She sobbed._

"_Well why do they make you cry?" I asked confused._

"_Because I just love him so much!" She sobbed louder._

"_Honey?" Carlisle asked softly. She sniffled._

"_Yes, Daddy?" She asked. "You do know you're only three years old right?" He asked._

"_Yes! Yes I do!" She sobbed._

"_Well when you're three you're not supposed to cry over boys."_

"_Yes, I-I-I know, but I just love Justin Bieber!" She sobbed. Emmett and Jasper laughed silently._

"_Well what do you want Justin Bieber to do?" I asked._

"_I want to him to be one of our family!" She cried and we laughed._

"_You want him to be one of our family?" Rosalie asked._

"_Yes!" she said. She started a fresh round of sobs._

"_This is wrong, just saying." Emmett stated._

"_Honey, you're three, you should not be crying over boys." Esme said._

"_I-I-I know, Mommy, but I-I just love him! They all make me cry!"_

"_Well, do you ever see Emmett or Alice crying over Justin Bieber?" Esme said. She cried._

"_Yes, sometimes!" Emmett would have blushed is he could._

"_NO!" He said._

"_Yes!"_

"_Okay honey, we should stop crying, do you want to go listen to some of his songs, will that make you feel better?" Carlisle asked._

"_Hey Bella?" Jasper asked. She cried._

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_We aren't going to let you listen to Justin Bieber anymore if he makes you cry."_

"_I don't want to!" She cried._

"_You don't want to? It makes you too sad?" Jasper asked._

"_Yes," As if on cue, that started up a brand new round of sobs._

"_Stop, Bella. No desert if you don't." Carlisle said sternly._

"_No!, No I-I-I want-want-" The phone started ringing._

"_I-I-I bet that's Justin Bieber." She stated calmly suddenly. We all busted up and Bella's light giggles sounded. Rosalie answered the phone._

"_Hello?" She said. Bella held her hand out._

"_Just give me the phone! I wanna talk to Justin Bieber!" She cried._

_I laughed and snuggled up with Bella and Alice turned off the camera._

Now, Bella was 17 and my girlfriend. In a few months, we were going to turn her into a vampire. She is absolutely beautiful. She has chocolate brown hair and deep, brown eyes and pale skin that is so milky and soft to touch. God, I love her. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Ready to go Edward?" Bella asked and I smiled down at her.

"I am definitely ready Bella, I said as I walked down to my future.


End file.
